Most vehicle drivers have experienced near accidents and/or accidents when changing direction or driving lanes or entering a freeway or other traffic lanes. This hazard exists mainly because the vehicle driver is unaware of the occupancy in their blind spot. To enter traffic in the blind spot area a driver must look into an existing rear view mirror with limited area viewing or a convex blind spot mirror that does not give a true position of an object in the mirror, turn their head and look away from forward traffic or assume there are no other vehicles in the blind spot. Either decision creates a possible accident. In warm weather water ways are becoming almost as crowded as streets and highways and accidents are almost as common. A boat driver must be aware of other objects in his/her blind spot the same as road drivers, especially when pulling water skiers. It is very important to know where the skiers are at all times, as well as any hazards for the boat and skier. The blind spot curved mirror, in addition to the regular rear view mirror, will keep the skier and other objects in the boat drivers vision at all times. The trucking industry drivers have an additional blind spot to the traffic lanes and side blind spot. That additional blind spot is low and close to the truck. The original equipment mirror image does not image the objects low and close to the truck. The convex mirrors being used for this purpose will image the objects but they appear to be smaller and at a greater distance than is true. The position of these objects are confusing with the convex mirrors and nonexisting with flat mirrors.